


there's nothing sweeter than my baby

by cosmonautically (roymustaangs)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roymustaangs/pseuds/cosmonautically
Summary: Riza Hawkeye had never pictured herself a mother, much less one to use baby talk. But something about the beautiful baby in arms brought it out in her. “Look at my sweet girl,” she cooed. “Head full of hair just like your father.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2020





	there's nothing sweeter than my baby

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 1 of moms made fullmetal week! i chose the prompt 'baby talk'. 
> 
> dedicated to my wife, tori. love you <3.

Riza Hawkeye had never pictured herself a mother, much less one to use baby talk. But something about the beautiful baby in arms brought it out in her. “Look at my sweet girl,” she cooed. “Head full of hair just like your father.” 

Mae’s golden brown eyes looked up at her, and she broke out into a toothless smile. She kicked her legs excitedly and babbled. Riza’s heart swelled, and she laughed softly. “You’re so beautiful, Mae,” she said, brushing her nose against the tuft of black hair on her head. “My sweet little girl, aren’t you?” Mae babbled some more. “Mhm, the cutest little baby ever.”

“She is pretty cute,” Roy said from the doorway. 

Riza turned to face her husband, and her brow arched at him. “How long have you been lurking over there?” 

“Not very long,” he answered, stepping into the nursery. “You want me to take over?”

“I could use a cup of tea and a shower,” Riza said, pretending to think about it for a moment. She smiled and gently handed their baby over to him. She could never get over how cute they looked. How Mae looked like she was his twin. 

“Away with you,” Roy said, waving his hand to Riza. “It’s time for dad and Mae to have some time together.” He waited until Riza was gone to sit in the rocking chair that he’d made for his wife. “Adorable little girl, have you been good for mom today?” He lightly tickled her tiny feet, earning a few kicks and happy babbling. “I thought so.” 

He stood up after a moment, holding his hands under her arms to twirl around the room. “My Mae doesn’t know how to be a little monster, does she?” he asked, rubbing their noses together. Mae put her hands on his face, smacking him as her legs kicked out in excitement. “No, she’s the sweetest baby! Aren’t you?” 

Mae couldn’t stop her little baby version of laughter, and Roy pulled her back into his arms, grinning. “Are you telling me stories? Hm?” he asked, turning around and coming face-to-face with Riza. “I thought you were going to take a shower.”

“And miss this?” she said as she stepped into the room again, wrapping her arm around Roy’s waist. Mae looked between her parents, talking gibberish with an adorable smile. “She does like to tell stories. But I also think she’s like you and loves the sound of her own voice.”

“Hey,” Roy said, feigning offense. He turned to press his lips against Riza’s temple, smiling. “I love you.” He looked back down at Mae. “And you, baby girl.” 

Riza couldn’t help but smile at the two of them together. Two peas in a pod, for sure. But she loved it. “I believe you said that it was your turn to make dinner tonight,” she said, moving to take Mae back from him. 

“Oh did I?” Roy asked. He handed Mae back to her, chuckling a little. “All right, ladies, what’s on the menu today?” 

Mae babbled in Riza’s arms. “I think she said pasta,” Riza said with a smile. She listened as Mae continued to talk. “With chicken. And asparagus.” 

“Anything for my girls,” Roy said, giving Riza a kiss before heading to their kitchen. 

“You have a pretty good dad,” Riza said, looking down at her daughter’s chubby cheeks, tinged just the barest shade of pink. She had slobber rolling down her chin and Riza couldn’t help but laugh. She went to the changing table and pulled out a small little cloth piece to wipe the drool away. “What a mess, silly girl!” She draped the cloth over her shoulder, shaking her head a little, though her smile stayed. “Do you want a bottle, baby?” Mae kicked her legs and squealed in excitement. “Okay, Mae, let’s go get a bottle!” 

Riza carried her out to the kitchen, where Roy had started cooking their dinner. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, his military jacket slung over a chair. “Madam Mae Elizabeth requests a bottle,” she said. 

Roy laughed. “Then she shall have a bottle,” he said. He reached into their cabinets for a bottle and the formula. When he was finished, he handed it to Riza. “For the madam.”

“Thank you, kind sir,” Riza said, taking Mae and the bottle to their living room. She sat down on the couch to start feeding Mae her bottle, laughing when Mae started reaching for it. “Yes, madam, here you go.” She smiled down at Mae as she ate, feeling happier than she ever had. “Look at how big you’ve gotten, Mae! You’re almost holding the bottle yourself!” Her tone was soft, and higher than anyone had ever heard. 

Mae looked up at her mom, her eyes wide. Riza was grateful that she could see something of herself in her daughter. “You’re getting so big! Soon you’ll be able to tell dad to make the bottles yourself!” She laughed softly, leaning down to kiss her daughter’s forehead. She took a deep breath, just breathing in that baby smell that she’d grown so fond of. “My sweet baby girl. I love you so much.” She loved Mae more than she’d ever loved another person, though Roy was a close second. “Don’t ever doubt that, Mae. Your mom and dad love you so much.” 

Mae kicked her legs as if she understood what Riza was saying and it made her laugh, happy tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. She looked up as Roy came in. 

“Is everything okay?” he asked, his tone colored with concern. 

“Yes,” Riza said, looking back down at their daughter. “Everything is perfect.”


End file.
